If Tomorrow Never Comes
by venz07
Summary: Haruka and Michiru! Do I need to say more?


Disclaimers: I DON'T own Sailormoon! I also don't own the lyrics of If tomorrow never comes!!

IF TOMORROW NEVER COMES

Haruka just got done reading the latest issue of Sports Illustrator. She crept slowly into the room knowing that her sea goddess is already asleep. She got on the bed and looked at the sleeping figure beside her.

**Sometimes late at night**

**I lie awake and watch her sleeping**

Michiru reached for the warm body beside her. When she found Haruka's body, she slid closer and went back to the dream world with a small smile on her lips. '_She's so cute'_ Haruka is still wide awake and continued looking at Michiru. '_I'm so lucky to have you, my sea nymph.' _She kissed Michiru's forehead softly saying, "Goodnight Michi-chan." Haruka turned the lampshade off and her vision was enveloped by darkness.

**She's lost in peaceful dreams**

**So I turned out the late and lay there in the dark**

After her vision got adjusted to the darkness, Haruka thought about the article that she read a few minutes ago. It was about one of her fellow F1 racer. His wife woke him up but he never did open his eyes, and he never will. Her friend died in his sleep. Haruka looked at the person close to her and realized that there is always a chance that she wouldn't wake up the next day. '_I love you Michi.' _Then Haruka fell asleep.

**And a thought crosses my mind**

**If I never wake up in the morning**

**Would she ever doubt the way I feel **

**About her in my heart**

Michiru woke up the next day and stretched. She looked at the sleeping blonde beside her and smiled. Then the soft smile on her face turned into a mischievous grin. She took the blanket off of the sleeping person. "Ruka, wake up!" She said in a husky voice (as husky as her soft voice can get). When the tall blonde didn't shift nor opened her eyes, Michiru tried harder. She touched the showing flesh of the blonde (the one close to the ribs). Then, Michiru started tickling the sleeping body. When there was no reaction from her, Michiru started to pout. She felt the cold flesh of her lover and got a little worried. "Are you cold Ruka?" After covering the other woman with the blanket, Michiru stood up and left to prepare breakfast. She decided to leave the tall woman alone, for now.

When Michiru got done preparing food, she went back to their room to wake Haruka up. This time she was determined to see the green eyes, that she loves so much, to look at her sleepily. She went beside the bed and shook Haruka slowly. She was stating to get worried since the racer still did not respond. Then, it suddenly hit her. Haruka is cold, not responding AND not breathing! She started to panic. "Ruka?Haruka!Wake up! You've got to be kidding right? Haruka!" The blonde still did not move. Tears started to come out of her eyes. "Haruka! Haruka! Ruka... I love you." The words started to become a lower and lower and she began to whisper with tears pouring out from her eyes.

**If tomorrow never comes**

**Will she know how much I loved her?**

**Did I try in every way**

**To show her everyday**

**That she's my only one**

Setsuna and Hotaru came in and asked Michiru why she was shouting. When she saw that Michiru is crying, they started to worry. "Ruka...**sob** is not waking up...she's not breathing... **sob**" Hotaru tried to resist the idea that came into her mind ans shook her head. "No, it's impossible!" She walked towards the unmoving body and touched her foster parent's arm. It was cold. She still did not want to give in and tried to use her powers to "heal" the blonde. Haruka still didn't warm up nor responded. Hotaru started to cry too. "No!No! This is not happening! She was just awake yesterday!We even went biking! No!" Setsuna walked into the body and touched the face of the 'sleeping' Haruka. "She looks strong even in her death." Setsuna whispered while Michiru got on bed and embraced the body. "You promised not to leave me Haruka..."

A fading Haruka can be seen on the corner; Seeing her dead body on the bed and watching all these things happen around the body. As she fades, using her last will and strength, she stretched her right arm which looks like she was reaching for someone.

A soft wind blew inside the close room. It stopped around Setsuna, it caressed Hotaru and enveloped Michiru. Michiru smiled, closed her eyes and with tears still flowing from her eyes said, "I love you too Ruka."

**And if my time on earth were through**

**And she must face the world without me**

**Is the love I gave her in the past**

**Gonna be enough to last**

**If tomorrow never comes**

Haruka woke up in the middle of the night. She found Michiru still laying in her arms. She squeezed her slowly and soft, being careful not to awake the petite but enough to reassure her that it was all a dream.

After watching her beloved for what feels like hours, she began to drift slowly to sleep. When she was ready to enter the dream world, someone from her past came to mind. _'Aunt Akiko' _Her Aunt passed away four years ago, it was a year before Michiru showed up on the race track. '_It was a car accident that took her away from me. Aunt Akiko who took me in when my parents kicked me out of the house because they discovered my real sexual orientation. I built up walls around my heart so that no one can hurt me like my parents did but Akiko slowly made her way through the walls, just like Michiru did.' _When the name _Michiru _ came to mind, she smiled and became aware of the body close to her who was breathing regularly. '_My little sea nymph went farther than Akiko, she broke the walls around it and made me feel so special.' _ Still smiling, she stared at Michiru for a couple of minutes, admiring the view she's seeing. _'But my Aunt didn't even know that she broke into the walls because I never did tell her how much she meant to me, how much help she gave me and how much support she showed me.' _This thought made Haruka sad and she tried to push away the pain from the idea that she didn't even get to tell her Aunt how much she love and appreciate her.

**Cause I've lost love once in my life**

**Who never knew how much I loved them**

**Now I live with the regret**

**That my true feelings for them were never were revealed**

Because of her regrets, she got the courage to confess her love for Michiru after their last battle. She was really nervous when she told her feelings,even though, she was pretty sure that Michiru felt the same too. After their first kiss, she was floating. After the first time they made love, she promised herself that she will show Michiru how much she meant to her in every possible way she can think of. Their first anniversary was celebrated on with only the two of them on their private yacht. Their second anniversary was a dinner surrounded by roses and music by Michiru's favorite violinist. She tells Michiru that she loves her every night or every moment she feels like saying it. '_I will always remind her how much I love her,' _Haruka thought

**So I made a promise to myself **

**To say each day how much she means to me**

**And avoid that circumstance**

**Where there's no second chance to tell her how I feel**

**If tomorrow never comes**

**Will she know how much I loved her?**

**Did I try in every way**

**To show her everyday**

**That she's my only one**

**And if my time on earth were through**

**And she must face the world without me**

**Is the love I gave her in the past**

**Gonna be enough to last**

**If tomorrow never comes**

Haruka suddenly got the urge to tell Michiru about her dreams but she knew that Michiru still had violin practice tomorrow afternoon. Haruka looked at her beloved in her arms and her heart literally ached because she know how lucky she was to have the petite by her side. '_I really want to wake her up...Just for a short period of time. I just have to tell her to put my mind at ease.' _And so Haruka slowly tap the sleeping petite. Michiru responded by purring in Haruka's chest and going back to sleep. Haruka smiled at the woman's actions but she still have the urge and so she shook her gently. "Michi...Michi..." "Hmmm?"Comes the sleepy word from Michiru's lips. When Haruka did not respond, Michiru slowly opened her eyes surprise to find out the the green eyes she love so much is looking intently at her. Michiru began to worry a little bit. "Is something wrong Ruka?" She asked and a little yawn followed. "I'm sorry to wake you up Michiru but I just had to tell you that _**I love you**__." _Michiru's eyes grew wide and then it turned into a look that is only reserved for special people in the sea nymph's life. "Ara, ara..." Before Michiru finished what she was about to say, Haruka locked her lips to the petite's and all the unsaid words were forgotten. All that was left for the two lovers were soft feelings that is emitting from their locked lips, close bodies, beating hearts and unsaid words.


End file.
